


i wanna see your body take your clothes off

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Dom/sub Undertones, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When thirteen boys lived together in one space, one takes any opportunity that they could get.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	i wanna see your body take your clothes off

Seokmin cuddled closer to Soonyoung and let his arms enclose him fully. 

Soonyoung had his face hidden in Seokmin’s hair and Seokmin’s back pressed against Soonyoung’s chest.

He felt something hard poking his back, but Soonyoung did nothing to do anything against it. 

‘I bet he could just fall asleep like this’ Seokmin thought to himself, shaking his head slightly to accentuate his thought.

But little did Soonyoung know how badly Seokmin wanted to do it again. He slowly grinded on him, his hips moving in circles. Soonyoung let out a silent moan and his bulge grew even bigger. Seokmin moved his ass up and down Soonyoung’s crotch, over his clothed erection.

"Baby..." Soonyoung groaned out and his grip around Seokmin became firmer. 

"Soonyoung please, we didn't do it in such a long time and I don't know when we'll have a chance like this again; I mean Seungcheol must've had his reasons to pair us up for a room," Seokmin desperately whined while gripping into Soonyoung’s strong arms around his body.

"Seokmin baby, you know we're having a concert in 2 days, right? I don't want you to be worn out for it." Soonyoung told him, kissing his head.

Seokmin moved around to face him "please hyung..." he begged while kissing his jawline and grinding his hard-on onto Soonyoung’s crotch. 

Soonyoung heaved his head up and moaned with a closed mouth. His hands were wandering down Seokmin’s back till they reached his ass. He firmly gripped into his ass-cheeks, drawing out a deep moan of Seokmin.

Soonyoung rolled onto his back, taking Seokmin on top of him. Seokmin gasped in surprise but quickly got back to grinding on him while Soonyoung’s strong hands squeezed his thighs.

Seokmin leaned down, pressing kisses onto Soonyoung’s lips, his hips still moving in circles on Soonyoung’s hard dick.

Soonyoung groaned and gritted his teeth, gripping hard into Seokmin’s thigh, eliciting a moan from him.

Soonyoung sat up, moving Seokmin down onto his legs and kissed along his beautiful neck, occasionally leaving small hickeys behind.

Seokmin was moaning with closed eyes, his hands in Soonyoung’s hair, rustling through it.

Seokmin opened his eyes to face him. His eyes were so full of lust, more than Soonyoung had ever seen in Seokmin’s eyes.

He yanked Seokmin’s and his own shirt off, his lips moving down to Seokmin’s torso on their own and his hands roaming around Seokmin’s back.

Seokmin moaned openly and was very loud already. Soonyoung smirked against his skin, pulled him close and turned around, pushing Seokmin into the mattress. 

“you sure you really want to do this, baby?" Soonyoung asked while attacking his neck again. Seokmin bit on his bottom lip, trying to keep his moans in. They locked eyes and Seokmin nodded.

Soonyoung’s lips moved down Seokmin’s torso. He started to skillfully suck on his chest, eliciting whimpers from Seokmin and leaving a red mark behind. His hand tugged at Seokmin’s waistband and pulled his pants down.

He sat back, got rid of his own pants and threw his and Seokmin’s pants into the room. He took some time to admire the view in front of him; he loved Seokmin’s body, and always made sure to caress it how it deserved to be caressed and touch him everywhere his hands reached.

Seokmin was already panting, his chest heaving up and down.

"Come on, up on your knees baby" Soonyoung whispered, smirking, hovering over him while helping him off of his back.

Seokmin positioned himself on his knees on the bed; legs spread, back arched. Soonyoung in the meantime went up to his suitcase and took a bottle out.

He went back to Seokmin and lightly slapped his ass "such a good boy" he said while caressing the area he just slapped with his big hands, making Seokmin wiggle his hips in front of Soonyoung and smilingly looked back at him.

Soonyoung tugged at Seokmin’s briefs and pulled them torturously slow down. He kissed his ass-cheeks, nearing closer to Seokmin’s awaiting entrance. Seokmin whimpered; he couldn't wait anymore and just as he was about to say something, he felt Soonyoung’s tongue lick a wet stripe over his entrance, making him moan.

Soonyoung’s tongue slowly entered, stretching him carefully. He swirled it around, tasting Seokmin’s overflowing juices. Seokmin’s head fell on the bed again and he moaned into the pillow he took into his arms.

Soonyoung entered one finger in addition to his tongue and reached deeper into Seokmin now, lightly brushing over his prostate with every thrust. Soonyoung’s tongue circled his rim just how he loved it, and Soonyoung knew that.

Soonyoung smirked while licking in and out of Seokmin’s hole, lubing his fingers up with his own saliva. He added a finger and curved them, pushing right into Seokmin’s sweet spot. Seokmin loudly moaned out, almost screamed, and his legs trembled.

Soonyoung pulled his fingers out, making Seokmin whimper. Seokmin turned his head back to look up at Soonyoung pulling his briefs off, his face was bright red and he himself was panting.

Soonyoung took the bottle out again, coated his dick with a thick layer of lube and aligned himself at Seokmin’s entrance. He leaned over him while slowly pushing his dick into him. Seokmin moaned out painfully; Soonyoung was pretty much gifted in the dick section and Seokmin almost forgot how much. He loved his dick, but it felt like he tore him open again every time they had sex.

“Hy-hyung, please slower...“ Seokmin panted out, his breathing laboured. Soonyoung leaned down to his back, smothering it with kisses, trying to distract Seokmin from the burning stretch in his ass.

He was going slow, till he was fully buried inside of Seokmin where he stopped for a moment, taking in the sensation of Seokmin’s tight walls clenching around his dick. He groaned onto Seokmin’s back while wrapping an arm around his stomach to pull him closer. He slowly rocked back with his hips and thrust into him again, drawing out moans and whimpers from the younger underneath him.

“ugh baby, you're so tight, “ Soonyoung groaned next to Seokmin’s ear, making him squirm. Soonyoung closed his eyes, held Seokmin close and thrust into him at a slow but steady pace.

Seokmin had his eyes tight shut, mouth open letting the moans slip out and tried to stabilise himself on his arms, to not collapse onto the bed. But even his arms were trembling; Soonyoung was just too big, but Seokmin loved him (and his dick) and he wanted to be a good boy for his Hyung.

He tried to relax while Soonyoung was still pounding into him, slightly speeding up and hitting every right spot inside of Seokmin.

Seokmin loudly moaned out, opened his eyes and threw his head up as Soonyoung thrust directly into his prostate. Soonyoung smirked and angled his thrusts exactly like the thrust just now to hit the same spot with every thrust into Seokmin; which he did, to Seokmin’s pleasure. Seokmin was moaning so damn loud, but Soonyoung enjoyed and loved it so much; and they both didn't even care if someone could hear them, they just enjoyed it at the moment. Soonyoung loved every little sound Seokmin made and was more than happy he let himself go like this.

Soonyoung grinned while kissing along Seokmin’s shoulders and still steadily pounding into him. Seokmin’s head was back to laying on the pillow, facing the wall and occasionally looking up at Soonyoung with cloudy eyes and a wrecked expression.

Soonyoung had sweat form on his forehead, fucking into Seokmin at an increasing speed and feeling Seokmin’s hot body under him. He heaved himself up a bit and gripped into Seokmin’s hips to reach even deeper inside of him. Seokmin was choking out moans and curses under his breath, clenching around Soonyoung dick.

“you're taking me so well, baby boy“ Soonyoung murmured panting, slamming his cock into Seokmin with a hard thrust, making Seokmin’s breath hitch. Seokmin moaned to Soonyoung’s praise and looked up at him with an open mouth and hooded eyes.

Soonyoung sped his thrusts up, animating Seokmin to tense up, even more, enclosing Soonyoung’s dick with his hot, clenching walls. Soonyoung moaned and tightened his grip on Seokmin’s hip, being pretty sure he'll leave marks behind.

Seokmin felt Soonyoung’s dick pulsating and growing even bigger inside of him which made his eyes roll back into his head and him to moan out prolonged and deep. He also felt his release nearing closer with every aimed thrust into his sweet spot and clenched even more around Soonyoung cock. Soonyoung groaned out low while thrusting forward and leaning onto Seokmin’s back again.

Soonyoung put his arms next to Seokmin’s shoulders, stabilised himself on them and slammed his dick deeper and with much more strength into Seokmin. Seokmin moaned out loudly and whimpered due to the force Soonyoung used. Feeling Soonyoung’s dick buried deep in his ass, Soonyoung’s body heat rolling over him and his hot breath ghosting over his shoulder; Seokmin felt like he was about to combust.

Seokmin suddenly came onto the bed, with a loud and high-pitched moan and his dick untouched. His walls tensed up and his breathing became uneven while he tried to come off his orgasm. Soonyoung was still steadily fucking into him, moaning next to his ear, making Seokmin tremble even more.

Soonyoung felt his orgasm building up inside his stomach and forcefully pounded into Seokmin. Seokmin wasn't used to this neverending pleasure; He whimpered loudly and the muscles in his ass unwillingly tensed up, making Soonyoung groan out.

He harshly thrust into Seokmin some last few times, before cumming deep in his ass with a low grunt. He stood still and waited while filling Seokmin up with his cum, but started to slowly move in and out again shortly after. Seokmin moaned to the feeling of Soonyoung’s cum being shot into him and some bits running out at the sides of his ass, past Soonyoung’s dick and down his legs.

Soonyoung let himself limply fall onto Seokmin’s back, who also fell, and almost collapsed, onto the mattress under him. Soonyoung was heavily breathing next to Seokmin’s head and Seokmin was still panting because of all the stimulation he still felt; Soonyoung’s dick was still inside of him and Seokmin knew he wouldn't pull out that soon.

Seokmin’s ass was squirming around Soonyoung’s dick, Seokmin was whimpering and Soonyoung just quietly moaned in response; still being on top of him, trapping Seokmin under him and in between his arms which were laying on each side of Seokmin’s exhausted body.

“So- Soonyoung-hyung, can you... please move...“ Seokmin moaningly panted out, being more than overwhelmed with the length he had Soonyoung’s dick inside of him.

Soonyoung hummed as a reply „just wait a moment, baby“ He said while kissing Seokmin’s neck „but you were so great today, I’m proud of you“ He smiled onto Seokmin’s neck. Seokmin blushed at the praise and also had to smile now “Th- thank you, hyung...“ He shyly answered.

Soonyoung waited some more moments before heaving himself up and pulling his softened dick out of Seokmin. Seokmin moaned at the new caused friction and shivered when he felt Soonyoung’s cum flow out his ass.

Soonyoung flopped down next to Seokmin and looked at him; He moved closer to his face and lovingly kissed him onto his lips. He moved over to Seokmin’s cheeks and soon smothered his whole face with soft kisses.

He reached over to the bedside drawer on his side, took the box of tissues and sat up next to Seokmin. He carefully wiped over Seokmin’s sensitive entrance, trying to get as much cum out of him as possible.

Seokmin hissed but calmed down when Soonyoung tenderly caressed his thighs. Soonyoung laid down next to him once he was finished and slowly pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Seokmin’s face was in Soonyoung’s toned chest, snuggling into him while his arms moved around Soonyoung’s back. Seokmin was kind of proud of himself; he was every time he had sex with Soonyoung because he knew Soonyoung was also proud of him for being able to handle his dick, which he showed him by cuddling afterwards and praising him.

Seokmin smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Soonyoung was caressing Seokmin’s back affectionately, drawing small patterns onto his back while humming a soft melody.

“I love you baby“ Soonyoung whispered into Seokmin’s hair while planting soft kisses onto it.

“I love you too, hyung“ Seokmin mumbled smilingly while snuggling closer to Soonyoung.


End file.
